celestial_champions_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Alvin Joseph Mathis
Alvin's Journal Well, the town doctor thought I should start doing this, and with all that’s been happening I figure I might as well, since it’s just as likely I’ll die tomorrow as I might live. Might as well start with the basic stuff first; my name is Alvin Joseph Mathis. I was born in the town/village (whatever you’d like to call it: it was somewhere in between anyway) of Lawrencia. My parents, John and Alicia Mathis, were semi-famous champions- at least, back in their day when they were around as old as me. They met when they were young, and have traveled around the world together ever since, helping people as they went. They’d never really ask for much, just a night’s stay at the inn, or some food and drink possibly. Every now and then, whoever they helped would give them some good loot, but for the most part, they worked for free. They just liked seeing the smile of gratitude on people’s faces after they helped them. After they traveled the world and decided to settle down, they had me. The little twist of fate however? I wasn’t born a champion. I was completely and utterly normal. If I’m being honest, I always harbored a jealously against my parents. They were fairly strong, well-respected champions, and I was just a kid compared to them. My parents didn’t care; they raised me with joy, both teaching me things about the world and about themselves, such as their fighting styles. That’s where I learned how to wield both a gun and a sword, even at the same time. My dad was all about swords, but couldn’t shoot worth shit; I was actually able to beat him in a shooting contest easily because of this. My mom, however, was all about guns herself. She virtually beat respect for firearms into me (and my dad apparently) from a young age. She never used swords since she wasn’t too physically strong, but her finesse with a pistol was beyond legendary. She could make trick shots from distances with a pistol that I could barely make with a steady-handed rifle. And because of all the weapon training, I figured I’d put my skills to good use and take up monster hunting. The monsters themselves aren’t really a problem to the town (they mostly just keep to themselves in the woods) but I still hunted them occasionally to make sure the population didn’t get too out of control. I had a few close calls with larger than normal monsters, but otherwise it was a good job for me. My parents would even come with me from time to time, and the townspeople always appreciated my work. I liked to think it also helped me build a reputation, but I still had a long way to go to catch up to my parents. Overall, I was happy to be their kid. As you could guess, that all ended abruptly. While we were all relaxing at home, a six-winged angel came out of the sky and challenged my parents. Somehow, they sensed something evil but powerful from him, and told me to run and hide. But what came next is what still haunts me in my dreams: the angel said “What do I care about him? He’s just a worthless, normal boy after all!” That one sentence cut me like a knife. What happened next, I’m ashamed I don’t really remember too well; all I know is that I tried to attack him (his name turned out to be Seraphim, like from the ancient lore of the world) but Dad not only stopped me, but hit my head with the handle of his blade to knock me unconscious. From then on, I only have bits and pieces of what happened. Most of it looked like they were winning; even though the angel wasn’t showing the damage, he looked winded and tired, like he was exhausted. But my last few memories of the fight are by far my worst. The angel just started laughing, saying how all they were doing was futile, how at this point he had been “holding back” to make it more interesting. What happened next…… I’m not going to write. All I could do was cry. That’s all I could do. I saw what happened to my parents, and I wasn’t nearly as strong, or as quick, or as smart as them. I didn’t have any powers either. But the one thing that shall always haunt me was what the angel said next: “There’s no point in killing you, child. You are not a Champion, so what could you possibly do to me? Your parents were stronger than you, and they still fell: what chance could a pathetic being such as you ever have against me?” He then left, and I saw him turn into light and all go up into a giant orb of light in the sky. Then I had to take care of my parents. ---------------------------------- After their burials (the rest of the town helped me with them, my parents got along with nearly everyone here) I felt something…warm. It was a strange warmth I’ve never felt before, and as I looked up, two figures approached me. My first immediate thought was that they were gods, but what they wanted with me, I had no idea. But then came an even greater surprise; they were actually both Sol and Luna, the gods of the sun and moon respectively. They told me about Seraphim, how he was a threat to every Champion in the world, and after they were all gone, he would either enslave or annihilate the rest of the human populace. They told me how they saw what had happened to me, and gave me a deal: I become their Champion, and they’ll help me get revenge on that Godsdamnned angel. The stipulation, however, was that if I died, then they’d never be able to make another Champion like myself ever again. In the end, I agreed to their terms, partly to get revenge for my parents, and partly because I thought this would be something they would be proud of. Ever since then, it’s been one trial after another. My latest “adventure” came from a man named Ace, part of the Assassin’s Seven. He said he knew how important I was, and said he’d help me master my new power. After that, he had me stay on a pirate ship with others, namely the captain Raiden, and his lover Castine. They’re good people but a little greedy (obviously) but I can tell that overall they’re helpful people. I just hope this all ends up alright. Well, I’ve written enough for one time, so I might as well sign off for now. Later, Journal. I haven’t touched this thing in ages, at least not since I first came on the Storm’s Eye. Man, a lot has happened since my last entry, and I mean a LOT. First off, we took down a HUMUNGOUS ship called “''Leviathan’s Claw''.” And I’m not kidding about that huge part; it’s so big, it could fit nearly half a dozen Storm’s Eyes in it! It doesn’t end there though. We’ve also met a lot of…interesting (yeah, that’s a nice way to put it) people so far. First off, there’s Larcis, a freaking FIRE LUMBERJACK! Then there’s this spy-or-whatever chick named Lily Black…she kind of gives me the creeps though. We also met the son of the president of Sinclair Firearm Solutions, Holden Sinclair! Man, that guy sure is a bit war-crazy…likes killing people a little too much. I’ve also gotten to know the ship’s doctor, Jack, a bit well. He’s a good guy, likes to punch things a lot though, but still good. Back on the Leviathan’s Claw, we even took down the head of Kreuger Supplies, Krueger himself! It wasn’t all fun and games though… we lost a good man, named Ricardo. He helped train me for a good while when we were on the ship. He died sacrificing himself to stop a powerful champion from hurting the rest of us though. We gave him a burial at sea. Our most recent adventure was quite interesting as well. A group called the Black Sun Initiative have been taking “unique” champions off-world, to “save” both them and their gods from Seraphim. Bunch of cowards, if you ask me. They’d rather run and hide for the rest of their lives then actually face the threat itself. Anyway, getting off topic. Before we got there though, ol’ Sol and Luna told me that they’ve gotten enough energy to make two new champions of their own, kind of like me. What was interesting though was that they’re apparently twins: since they used most of their power to grant me both of their powers, they could only give each twin one of their powers, meaning one is Sol’s champion, and the other is Luna’s. When we got to the base though, it seemed fairly empty. Then, all of a sudden, two people appeared before us, wanting to know what we were doing there. I tried to play it off as though we just stumbled upon the place, looking for shelter and supplies, but it didn’t work out so well and we had to resort to violence. After that, another group came in, but with guns. They tried to take my glove off (the one I got from Tian (damn this thing is weird! I can never pull it off…I’m starting to think my hand is staring to stink under it) and I tried to tell them I couldn’t, but they just held up guns to my friends’ heads, so I had to tell them who I was a Champion of. They scanned me, called me “Subject 0” and cuffed me and my allies and corralled us into the next room. There, I saw the same happened to Raiden and his little party as well. Then some old guy came before us, telling us we had to hurry so we could “go.” When we asked where, he simply laughed and told us to another galaxy, away from this one. The Captain tried to make a deal with him: a fair fight, and if we won, he’d let us go. If we lost, we’d willingly go with him. He agreed, but the bastard had somebody knock him out and tried to take him to the rocket. Thankfully, I was able to stop the guy who did it and save him, but he was still out. A fight then (obviously) ensued. Through the fight, I noticed two other kids, around my age but when one used some sort of flare technique to blind us, I could tell just who he was a champion of: Sol. This is who I was looking for! I tried to talk him down, stop him from fighting but he just remained silent. As the fight went on, I’m sorry to say they were able to get me pretty good: the other kid, a girl, used a water technique to knock us down, and some jackass had a tazer on him. Because of all the water, it HURT. When I started to wake up, a loud noise came from behind me, and my back just started to feel terrible. It turns out the Captain made the rocket explode so they couldn’t take us away, but I was on some guy’s shoulder, unconscious, when it went off. It’s going to be awhile before my back is alright. But, thankfully, the Sol kid was still alive, but injured. Thanks to both Doctor Jack’s and my own efforts, we were able to save him, and even able to un-paralyze him (he got shot in the back, near his spine. I was able to heal it.) After this, I was able to meet both the twins: it seems like they were already champions of Mars and Neptune before Sol and Luna talked to them, and since the elements went together, that’s why they were chosen. The twins are…wary of me, to say the least. I don’t blame them, but I just hope I can get along with them…nobody on this ship besides them is my own age. That’s enough for now. Alvin, out! Something terrible has happened. Really, REALLY terrible. We got missions from A7, and the first was to go to Tian and test a weapon for him. While we were there, I asked about my glove, since even people from the Black Sun Initiative- people who are from a DIFFERENT WORLD- didn’t know what it was. When I asked, you know what he told me? HE didn’t even know, and just put it on me since all he knew was what it did. He got it from a meteorite, and has had it since. Our next mission was to check out a meteorite- just like the one where Tian got the strange material from- and take care of it, if need be. When we got there, my worst fears came to fruition; a giant, black, and gooey mass was in the meteorite, and it was the same color as my “glove.” We all felt leaving it alone was a terrible idea, so we opted to destroy it. This only made it worse, as whatever was inside got loose, and four smaller versions of it landed on the ship. They were tough; normal attacks and projectiles like bullets just went through it, and the bullets just got sent back at us. We did manage to kill most of them, all but one. What happened next….still terrifies me. It latched onto me, and wouldn’t let go. I tried to get it off, but when it touched my skin, it…I think it BONDED to me. It completely covered my body, and it felt like every bone in me was breaking. But then, they’d all fix themselves, like nothing ever happened. I fell unconscious, and when I woke up, I was covered in it, head to toe. I can’t see a single piece of my own skin, and that’s scaring me. I’m honestly, and truly horrified right now, and I don’t know what to do. They locked me in the brig (which I don’t blame them for, I would’ve done the same) but I feel like even if this works out, all they’ll ever see is Alvin the Freak, with an alien inside him, not Alvin then Man, the one they’ve been struggling alongside with up to now. I don’t even think the Gods know what’s going to happen next, and I’m afraid to ask. All I can do is hope; hope that in the end, this will all work out. It has to work out. It HAS to…